


Finally free, finally dead

by Sed_Moksheim



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Dark, M/M, Necrophilia, Soldiers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed_Moksheim/pseuds/Sed_Moksheim
Summary: COWT11First Week - M3, War
Kudos: 1
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Finally free, finally dead

**Author's Note:**

> COWT11  
> First Week - M3, War

Only ruins, blood and slices of lives thrown into the mud around him.  
After the explosion of a mine, he hurriedly got up from his post, keeping the helmet on his head with one hand.  
He ran like he had fire under his feet, perhaps even forgetting how to breathe; he slid down into a trench just in time to save himself from an hail of bullets.  
He looked around searching for someone or something that could help him.  
Now that he was out of munitions, now that he was the last one of his platoon.

He winced while turning around, seeing an ash-blonde man next to him, crouched to the ground while grabbing a musket in his hands.  
"Soldier!" he called, showing him the same uniform.  
The other one, for his part, showed him a glazed look lost in oblivion by then.

Two days had already passed and none the bombs nor the bullets stopped from keeping them company.  
The silent and freezing night embraced them in a vice more bitter than their despair...

The blonde was still rigid while the other one approached him slowly, fearing his reaction.

He took off his helmet, laying it onto the ground behind them.  
He grabbed the other soldier's face that immediately freed himself from his stillness, loosening up.

_Finally dead._

He kissed him on his purplish and cold lips, smiling.

_"Finally free."_


End file.
